


母与子

by kunicchi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Theseus Scamander, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Newt Scamander, 骨科预警
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunicchi/pseuds/kunicchi
Summary: 纽特抚慰了忒修斯之外的Alpha，这让忒修斯陷入了妒火与愤怒的深渊……





	母与子

**Author's Note:**

> A!忒修斯/O!纽特  
> 强制发情，mommy kink(？)、dirty talk要素有，请慎入

 

**《母与子》**

 

“你身上有其他Alpha的味道，亲爱的。”

 

忒修斯压低声音，仿佛枕边的细语。

 

专注于手头工作的纽特还是吓得不轻，惊慌间手中捧着的那个木碗里的蛞蝓汁翻了一地。

 

他转过身——忒修斯英俊的面孔就在十公分开外之处——顾不上料理木地板上的一片狼藉，“什么，我……”否认之辞刚脱口而出，纽特就像被什么奇怪的咒语掐住了喉咙，“是麦斯康提，”这个Omega肩膀一垮，突然没了底气，“他在办公室里发情了，当时只有我和另一个没结合的女性Omega，我让她赶紧躲出去，然后……”

 

“然后你就抚慰了他。”忒修斯过于了解他的兄弟，他骨子里有种邓布利多才会大肆鼓励的自我牺牲精神，“我标记你不是让你去照顾其他Alpha的，纽特。”

 

纽特不知道从哪儿借来了勇气，他向看似与平时无异、实则已被妒忌之火点燃血液的Alpha力辩道：“但是我在场，忒修斯，我必须这么做。”

 

“很好。”忒修斯退后一步，留出容纽特腰板挺直、而不是向后倚在工作台缘上，“清理一新。”他抽出魔杖的动作快得好似这动作本身就加持了魔法，“晚上我们好好谈谈。”

 

Alpha说得云淡风清，像在交代不听话的学生下课去办公室的教师——纽特本该为今晚的“苦难”而悲切，可他又控制不住地感叹：若忒修斯真的当了老师，那他一定是霍格沃茨最有魅力的教授，没有之一。

 

>>>

 

入夜时分，纽特推开主卧房门那会儿还天真地以为即将到来的不过是一场稀疏平常的性爱，也许会带着点惩戒性质，可没关系，他身经百战并且习以为常了。

 

Omega被这段危险的心里独白给吓了一跳。

 

**梅林在上。**

 

跨进门的瞬间，强劲的Alpha信息素一把拽住纽特两条细瘦的腿，将他整个人拖到厚实的地毯上，死死压住。

 

“忒修斯……？”

 

Omega疑惑不解地嘟囔了声。

 

生理性的泪水止不住地从纽特的眼眶里渗出来，跟关不紧的龙头一样，他无措地又叫了几声兄弟的名字，忒修斯的身影却一直没有出现在模糊的视野之中。

 

纽特吐出一口滚烫的呼吸，双手扶住门框，用尽全力颤颤巍巍站起来。

**梅林啊。**

 

他太了解这种疯狂又无法控制的感觉是什么了——Omega被标记后只会受到配偶Alpha信息素的影响而发情。

 

**他发情了。**

 

“忒修斯！”

 

他的Alpha就在等待这一刻。

 

瘦高的男人从淋浴间走出来，上身赤裸，浴巾围在精瘦的腰间，隐约可以瞧见两条向腹股沟延伸的凹线，“我在这儿，阿尔忒弥斯。”

 

侵略性极强的气味随他一起呼啸而出。

 

“你太幼稚了！”纽特歇斯底里地指责道，他的脚软得没比棉花硬上多少，门框也无法继续提供遭受突如其来发情的Omega保持站立的助力，“嫉妒让你表现得像个不得宠的小孩子！”

 

Alpha不介意弟弟冲他瞎嚷嚷，这画面看在他眼里就跟小猫喵喵叫一般毫无威胁又惹人怜爱，“那么现在不得宠的小孩子要来操他的妈咪了，”他微微一笑，“准备好了么？”

 

>>> 

 

纽特没有准备好，而忒修斯良好的绅士风度在床上向来都下落不明。

 

“妈咪，”忒修斯用力地咬了记兄弟的耳垂，牙尖陷进软肉里厮磨，“我能叫你妈咪么？”

 

Omega眯起湿润的灰绿色眼睛，金棕色的碎发随身体的摆动摇曳，“……唔嗯！”他用两边的手肘艰难地支撑上身，膝盖摇摇欲坠地埋进床垫里，“不，忒修斯，你这个……”他如同一只溺水的可怜虫，说话磕磕绊绊。

 

一滴汗水，或是泪珠，从纽特敛起的睫毛上滑下，无声落进枕头里。

 

黏糊糊的体液自交合处渗出，无声紧贴年轻人光裸的大腿内侧蜿蜒而下，在这对兄弟身下的床单上晕开了块显眼的水渍。

 

忒修斯的信息素与喷到纽特后颈上的火热鼻息一同糅进逐渐升温的空气里，Omega擤了擤鼻子想把它赶出去，但毫无用处。

 

他的身体正在以肉眼可见的速度“融化”。

 

“我这个什么？嗯？”年长者的十指死死卡住纽特的腰侧——力度大到第二天这儿出现了刺眼的青紫色淤青——好让他整个人勉强维持着跪趴的姿势不至于摔下去，“说出来妈咪，我不是个聪明的孩子，需要你多教教我。”

 

忒修斯说着自我贬低的话语，身下的大家伙却缺乏谦卑地一个猛烈而彻底的戳刺，粗暴地拽起纽特的嗓子，迫使年轻人尖叫了出来。

 

Omega快要忘记发情期期间与Alpha做爱的感觉了。他最为惧怕理智全无、徒留原始欲望的交合，每到这时候纽特就会觉着自己比他饲养的动物们还要充满兽性：他的脑子里除了快感就剩欲望，还有无数正负电荷碰撞下迸发出的火星；可同时，他心里某个角落也不得不承认——

 

 **他喜欢这种感觉** 。

 

“妈咪，你叫得太响了。”忒修斯俯身，高挺的鼻尖磨蹭起Omega留有清晰结合印的后颈，那儿的毛孔争先恐后地挤出浓郁的紫罗兰叶子的气味儿，“要是被隔壁邻居听去就太尴尬了”

 

Omega硬是咽回了堆积在嗓子眼儿里的呻吟，黏糊糊的低吟取而代之飘出来。

 

他下腹部热得发烫，被体液与精液泡软的了阴道与穴口深处不停有水朝外漏。

 

“真乖，妈咪。” 忒修斯怒张的大家伙随身躯放低的重心进到更深，早已撑到极限的湿热肉道又被挤开了几寸；他垂下眼睛，看见自己的兄弟、自己的Omega后颈绷紧得仿佛逃命中的母鹿，“可我喜欢听你叫床。”

 

纽特和着兄长的低语迎来了凌乱又急速的高潮，他还没得到多少快感，含着Alpha肉棒的阴道就有节奏而大力收缩起来。

 

接踵而来的痉挛给忒修斯醉人的浅色眼睛蒙上好几层迷雾。他一手揽过兄弟的腰，另一手扶住阴茎没能插进肉道的末端，对准贪得无厌的穴口正中心一下子将阴茎推到深处、磨人地抽出一部分，再猛地顶进去。

 

Omega再也支撑不住，他软下腰，Alpha的阴茎毫不留情地钉住了他；他柔嫩敏感的内壁甚至都能描摹出这条大家伙上突起的青筋。

 

纽特开始抽泣着嚷嚷一些忒修斯听不懂的话。

 

换作平时，斯卡曼德家的大儿子挺乐意去研究纽特言行，但眼下，他兄弟的内部身体结构要更吸引人前去窥探与研究——尤其是与生殖相关的。

 

Alpha双手掰开纽特左右两瓣臀肉，压着他的身体抽送起来，“喜欢么？妈咪。”

 

坚挺的冠状体进入生殖腔时带出的酸胀感令Omega不满地蹙起眉头，“你太大了。”他含糊地嘟囔。

 

“我就把这当做是喜欢了，妈咪。”

 

纽特挣扎着扬起脖颈，“快点，当个乖孩子，忒修斯！”他一心只想快些结束这场令他备受折磨的性爱，于是便哑着嗓子口不择言起来，“听妈咪的话，快射进来……”

 

“如你所愿，我淫荡的母亲。”忒修斯不会错过任何语言与行为上“侵犯”自己弟弟的机会，他用力操起对方娇嫩的阴道。

 

与此同时，Alpha阴茎底端的结也缓缓涨开，将充血泛红的阴道口给堵死了。

 

很快，一股股浓稠的精液接连不断地冲刷起Omega的生殖腔，彷如洪水猛兽一般要生吞活剥了它。

 

斯卡曼德家小儿子的眼前闪过成片炸开白光的黑，紧接着他脑袋一歪，失去了意识。

 

>>> 

 

“妈咪，昨晚睡得好么？”

 

“……闭嘴，忒修斯！”

 

**-完-**

 


End file.
